Le bonheur de malheur
by eric clutter
Summary: Gokudera dans un moment de solitude. Une chanson qui l'aide à libérer ses pensées... et des sentiments à sens unique envers son "ami" épéiste. Est-ce trop demander de vouloir être spécial à tes yeux ?


**Les personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano. Cette chanson est chantée en duo par Claire Pérot et Mélissa Mars. Elle vient de la comédie musicale : Mozart l'opéra rock.**

_Le bonheur de malheur_

Gokudera Hayato surnommé Smoking Bomb Hayato. Comme à son habitude, il faisait ce qu'il voulait et comme il l'entendait. Il profita de la fin des cours pour aller sur le toit du collège Namimori avec un poste de radio à la main. Il se foutait royalement qu'Hibari vienne lui chercher des crosses après. Il espérait seulement se détendre avec une sieste en musique et il en avait bien besoin. Il mit en route le poste où justement une chanson allait commencer. Il partir s'asseoir à quelques mètres devant la porte.

_Je cherche l'amour sûr._

Depuis bien longtemps... j'admire une personne.

_La passion loyale._

Cet abruti de baseballeur. Toujours à sourire bêtement ou à avoir l'air de vivre dans un bonheur constant. Tu restes quand même un bon gardien qui fait preuve d'un dévouement sans pareil envers le dixième du nom.

_Des serments qu'on se jure._

On se promets de ne pas briser cette briser cette amitié, ce lien solide que nous entretenons.

_Si l'amour se fissure._

Le rejet me fait peur... c'est une chose qui m'est insupportable et que je n'ai aucune envie de connaître.

_Je me dresse en serpent fatal._

Je bous de fureur rien qu'en l'imaginant avec une fille ou même avec quelqu'un d'autre.

_Ma morsure est pure._

On peut me comparer à un pitbull enragé ! Non je peux être bien pire que ça quand les idiots comme lui m'exaspèrent !

_Car elle veut l'idéal._

N'importe qui cherche l'amour parfait. Moi, la personne... dont je suis tombé amoureux... un garçon.

_J'ai peur, d'user mon sourire._

A quoi ça servirait que je lui montre un tant soit peu de gentillesse ? Il serait heureux mais moi... je ne sais pas si un sourire me suffirait.

_À courir ce bonheur de malheur._

La souffrance est quelque chose que je ne veux plus éprouver... plus jamais !

_Si peur, d'user mes soupirs._

Je crie, je hurle, je me plains de tout et de n'importe quoi... Je n'arrive même pas à ébranler ta joie de vivre avec mes manières de rustre... c'est frustrant !

_A simuler l'amour quand meurt le meilleur._

Ce sentiment que je ressens, je préférerais le refouler au plus profond de mon être.

_J'ai peur d'épouser le pire._

Il est certes très fort, normal c'est un gardien. C'est vrai qu'il est pas mal avec son torse musclé et sa peau mâte mais je n'arrive pas à l'encadrer.

_De tout travestir._

Je me voile la face sans grands regrets... encore ce même refrain. Je me mens à moi-même...

_Alors je mens, sacrément._

Je me cache sous un manteau de colère furibonde et je reste l'indémontable gardien Vongola de la tempête.

_En sacrifiant mes sentiments._

Je préfère renoncer à lui... tant que je le peux encore.

_Mes frayeurs sont tenaces._

C'est difficile d'y songer mais... c'est la seule solution envisageable.

_Elles tenaillent ma désinvolture._

Ces pensées me tiraillent la tête. Plus j'y pense et plus je m'enfonce dans l'incompréhension totale.

_Je n'ai que l'audace, de caresser mes écorchures._

Je ne peux que me contenter d'être son « ami ».

_Car nos mères, amères._

Mon enfance ne fut pas exempt de problèmes...

_Nous ont appris les pleurs._

J'ai vécu en solitaire, la plus grande partie de ma vie.

_J'ai peur, d'user mon sourire._

Plutôt que ce soit moi... si toi, tu m'offrais un sourire qui n'était destiné qu'à moi... rien qu'à moi.

_À courir ce bonheur de malheur._

Appeler mon nom... ou que tu te comportes d'une façon différente en ma compagnie.

_Si peur, d'user mes soupirs._

Être touché d'une façon légèrement différente ou que tu poses tes yeux sur moi... différemment.

_A simuler l'amour quand meurt le meilleur._

Espérer que quelque chose se passe... c'est mon souhait le plus cher.

_J'ai peur d'épouser le pire._

Je voudrais être capable de te dire ce que je ne puis écrire. Malheureusement... c'est trop dur !

_De tout travestir._

Quand on est avec celui qu'on aime même si c'est du bonheur, ça n'est jamais 100%.

_Alors je mens, sacrément._

A trop se cacher soi-même on finit par s'y habituer et on n'arrive plus se montrer tel qu'on peut vraiment être. On récolte ce que l'on sème en agissant de la sorte.

_En sacrifiant mes sentiments._

Une vie seule ne me fait pas peur... sans amour, sans amant... sans toi... Qu'est-ce que je raconte encore comme âneries ?

_On m'a dit que c'est ainsi._

Le Judaime est toujours là pour moi... Mais ce n'est que la loyauté inébranlable d'un bras-droit envers son boss. Si c'était aussi simple que ça avec toi.

_Que le bonheur c'est comme ça._

Peut-on donner un sens à l'amour ? Les tourments qu'il provoque sont dévastateurs. Cela dépend des circonstances selon lesquelles on a le coup de foudre... ou de la personne sur laquelle on jette notre dévolu.

_Comme un sacerdoce qui va de soi._

Personne n'est capable de comprendre cette... douleur qui nous tord les tripes.

_A vouloir l'éternel._

Une relation durable, inébranlable entre nous deux. Un rêve qui naît et qui ne s'estompera qu'à la fin de notre existence.

_J'ai perdu l'essentiel._

Je voudrais rattraper mes erreurs... le temps qu'on a passé comme amis. Depuis le moment où l'on s'est rencontré jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Si on pouvait rattraper tout ce temps.

_Encore les leçons bien apprises._

Je continue d'agir comme si de rien n'était, comme si toutes ces idées qui m'obsèdent n'était qu'une illusion.

_Encore, et toujours les mêmes erreurs._

Je constate chaque jour une chose qui m'agace, tu as énormément de succès auprès des filles. Pas que je sois jaloux car j'ai moi aussi un troupeau de dindes après moi. Elles m'ont même gratifié du nom de « badboy rebelle ».

_Encore, l'illusion qui se brise._

Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont toutes à te tourner autour comme ça ? Cependant, il est vrai que tu as de quoi attirer l'attention. Comme une personne normale, tu aimes les filles et tu finiras sans doute par t'amouracher de l'une d'elles.

_Encore, ce bonheur de malheur._

Ai-je encore une chance avec toute l'animosité dont j'ai su faire preuve à ton égard durant tout ce temps ?

_J'ai peur, d'user mon sourire._

La tempête, la pluie, les nuages, la brume, la foudre, le soleil et le ciel. Moi et Yamamoto sommes censés nous détester... comme l'opposition que représente notre rôle de gardien : la Tempête et la Pluie.

_À courir ce bonheur de malheur._

La tempête orageuse sillonnant le ciel en l'assombrissant de toutes part et la pluie salvatrice qui calme et apaise l'atmosphère de ses gouttes d'eau bleu cristallines.

_Si peur, d'user mes soupirs._

Ce côté fort, imperturbable et enragé de ma personnalité n'est qu'une facette... même si il y a un peu de vérité derrière ce comportement.

_A simuler l'amour quand meurt le meilleur._

Une fois, une seule fois... tu t'es dressé contre mes mots... lors de notre voyage dans le futur.

_J'ai peur d'épouser le pire._

Tu m'as dévoilé un visage de ta personnalité que je n'avais vu. Tant de sérieux de ta part m'avait fort étonné. Que quelqu'un me remette à ma place étais une première. Ça montrait aussi que tu n'étais pas indifférent à mes remarques même si à cet instant ce n'était pas en positif.

_De tout travestir._

Il n'a jamais été possible qu'on soit amis. Même pas une seconde.

_Alors je mens, sacrément._

Au début, je ne pensais pas à un sentiment tel que de l'amour.

_En sacrifiant mes sentiments._

Ses manières, ses gestes, ses mots je ne pouvais les accepter sas protester. Finalement, j'ai fini par réaliser qu'il m'obsédait complètement.

_A la mémoire de nos parents._

Ma mère, que j'ai à peine connue, vivait un amour difficile avec mon père... difficile mais véritable. C'est comme moi avec lui, mais... je persiste à vouloir... être une personne spéciale pour cet idiot de baseballeur malgré ce que j'endure.

Takeshi... aishiteru...

Quelques secondes passèrent, la chanson était terminée et Gokudera s'était endormi d'un sommeil de plomb.

« Hayato... »

Le gardien de la Tempête ne savait pas que l'épéiste se trouvait derrière la porte et avait tout entendu. L'italien avait parlé à haute voix en imaginant se dire ses paroles dans sa tête. Un peu plus tôt, Tsuna lui avait demandé d'aller chercher Gokudera. Le japonais était donc parti le chercher et l'avait vu monter sur le toit. Il comptait l'appeler mais quand il l'aperçu brièvement, il ne vit que de la peine sur son visage. Cela l'avait fortement intrigué et il décida donc de le suivre discrètement, sans aucun bruit. Il s'arrêta à la porte et perçut un air de musique et une voix... s'était tellement maussade, mélancolique... tous les mots se rapportant au terme « tristesse » pouvaient s'accommoder à cette voix. Il ouvrit légèrement la porte pour l'écouter et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise... Chacune des paroles de l'argenté, chacun de ses mots... touchaient le gardien de la Pluie. D'abord son esprit par l'émotion qui se dégageait de ce discours et puis son cœur par la chaleur et la sincérité qui s'en libérait.

« Hayato, je t'aime moi aussi... énormément. »


End file.
